<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhythm &amp; Speed by TearstainedWhiskey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808671">Rhythm &amp; Speed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearstainedWhiskey/pseuds/TearstainedWhiskey'>TearstainedWhiskey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>McHanzo/McGenji DJ/Street racing AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A very Saucy Hanzo, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blackmail, Brawls, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Cheating, Confused Jesse McCree, Disco, Emotional Infidelity, Guns, Hanzo is a Mess, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Jealous Genji, Love/Hate, M/M, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party Drugs, Promiscuity, Recreational Drug Use, Sabotage, Smoking, Street Racing, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Theft, Violence, casual hanzo, night life, nightclubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearstainedWhiskey/pseuds/TearstainedWhiskey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo is the former heir to the Shimada label turned independent nightclub DJ that everyone wants to sign to their label. Jesse is a lowly street racer who's pretty damn good at it. The two meet briefly a few times under different circumstances and never speak again. However, after a series of unfortunate events, the two meet again and are basically stuck together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>McHanzo/McGenji DJ/Street racing AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Often</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the DJ booth, Hanzo could see everything and it made him feel powerful to some extent. He could see the couples making out in dark corners away from the general population, some man trying to flirt with a girl at the bar and failing, the drug dealers passing around cheap product, and that one guy in the back of the club with an Old Fashioned and Cuban cigar that somehow knew he had his attention despite how much Hanzo tried to appear concentrated on his controller. Most people who's seen him live already knew this was something he could do blind, no matter what song he remixed. However, something told him this was that man's first time even being in this club, let alone seeing Hanzo. When he looked up from the sound controller, the man raised his glass with a grin and Hanzo knew he would be tonight's fling.</p><p>After he finished his set for the night, he left the booth and headed towards the bar. He could hear some utters of disappointment here and there when the next person took over and it fed his ego a bit, but he dared not let it show. When he sat down, the bartender immediately placed a whiskey glass in front of him and filled it a third of the way. A part of him felt some degree of shame for ordering it to the point it became his after set go-to, but it was a guilty pleasure. He couldn't quite remember why he started drinking whiskey, but he knew it had something to do with Genji and the men he brought home.</p><p>As Hanzo brought the glass to his lips to take a sip of the smoky, brown liquid, he noticed the man approaching him out of the corner of his eye. He carried himself with confidence, a little too much for Hanzo's liking, but he also had a flaw: he was faking it. Being wealthy since birth, Hanzo learned at an early age how to tell when someone was truly confident, or arrogant in some cases, and how to tell if their confidence was being faked. In this case, the man faked it, but really well. There was no doubt he thought highly of himself, but there was a slight hesitance in his walk as he got closer. A normal person wouldn't pick up on it so easily, let alone out of the corner of their eye, but Hanzo was just that good. </p><p>As Hanzo set his glass down on the counter, he pretended to ignore the man once he leaned against the counter next to him. "Another round, on me." The man told the bartender and she nodded, refilling Hanzo’s glass.</p><p>“You don’t need to buy me drinks.” His tone was flirty, as to keep this man’s attention for the time being as he drank down his whiskey in one go. “Especially if you can’t keep up.”</p><p>“Maybe I just wanted some company.” He was charming, Hanzo had to admit, but still arrogant.</p><p>Hanzo took the moment to fully, and quickly, inspect him. The suit he wore was tailor-made, which meant he was probably a businessman of some sort and would explain that pig-headedness of his. He also made note of the man’s ring. It was no doubt a wedding band and upon looking at his face, it was very clear why.</p><p>He was much older than Hanzo considering his hair and goatee was completely grey and he had some smile lines, but he was still a rather good looking man. “Does your wife know you’re here?”</p><p>“Who said I had a wife?” The man grinned as he sat beside him.</p><p>“Hmm.” Hanzo gestured to the man’s ring.</p><p>He didn’t doubt the possibility of the man having a husband instead, but a majority of the men who were brave enough to approach him were closeted and just wanted a quick drunk fuck they could say was a mistake. That, and they knew if they remotely bragged about being able to fuck a celebrity, they’d be publicly outed. There was also the fact he could tell the man was anxious about being seen hitting on another man at the bar given that he didn’t look around much, but he did glance away from Hanzo when someone walked by.</p><p>“You’re quite the observant one.”</p><p>Hanzo shrugged and ordered another refill on Whiskey. He knew better than to trust all men that crossed his path, so naturally, he had to be observant. But he wasn’t going to let him know that. “You are an easy person to read.”</p><p>“Oh really? So why don’t you tell me what I’m doing here?”</p><p>“I read body language, not minds.” Hanzo scoffed. He knew he needed to slow down on his drinking, but for now, he’d keep drinking the whiskey for as long as he needed, refilling his glass each time it got empty. “But to people who are simple-minded, it may seem like the same thing.”</p><p>"So the drunk Japanese DJ, whose English is far better than I thought, subtly calls me simple-minded?" The man feigned a look of shock and Hanzo rolled his eyes. He wasn't even sure why he was attracted to guys like this anymore, but it would only be for the night and he'd never see him again.</p><p>"I had a private education." Hanzo tilted his head as he swirled his latest fill of whiskey around in his glass. "If you weren't such an idiot, you'd know this already. Sadly, you lost my interest." He placed the glass down and stood from his seat, faking a stumble towards the man. He was feeling the effects of the alcohol but he still knew how to control the situation.</p><p>"You've had enough to drink." The man held him in his arms, helping him maintain his balance. "How about I drive you home?" He finally spoke the words Hanzo wanted to hear and earned a grin from him.</p><p>"I have a driver, but we can work something out."</p>
<hr class="hr3"/><p>Hanzo straddled the man’s lap while the two roughly made out inside the limo. The guy lived an hour away from the club, so they had some time to waste together. That also meant a possibly dangerous situation, not that Hanzo cared too much. He’d done this so many times before with different men that he already knew how to protect himself in varying circumstances. The only thing was that his solution to every problem was the gold-plated handgun he kept in a hidden fingerprint safe under the seat.</p><p>As of late, though, for the past few nights his main protection was to go for the same type of guy: older, whiskey or some variant of a classic cocktail, expensive cigars, and a bit of an arrogant jackass. Basically, the type of guys his younger brother, Genji, was drawn to. One of his types anyway. They were hardly a threat, and the more violent ones were easily handled. They liked to choke and Hanzo enjoyed being choked while he was drunk. It was a risk but those times were fun.</p><p>This guy was interesting, to say the least. When the two first got out of the club, he was so eager to rip Hanzo’s clothes off. Now that they were making out, it was as if he didn’t know what to do with Hanzo in his lap. He was obviously turned on by him but acted as if he were having second thoughts.</p><p>Of course after a few glasses, or a bottle or two, of champagne, he had no inhibitions and things could finally get moving. Hanzo ripped open the man's dress shirt, breaking a few buttons in the process. The man wanted to be mad, but he was far too inebriated to even care. He had Hanzo of all people in his lap leaving bitemarks and hickies down from his neck to his chest.</p><p>Hanzo, although quite drunk himself, knew the consequences the guy would face and a part of him didn't care. This wouldn't be the first divorce he'd caused with his little markings, and it certainly wouldn't be the last unless somehow his little rendezvous got out publicly. Or if someone actually made him theirs, but he wasn't one for relationships so that was unlikely. He enjoyed the casual hookups and the opportunities his fame provided him.</p><p>As the ride progressed, Hanzo found himself thankful for the dark tinted windows and soundproofing. His moans were real, at some points, but exaggerated. The man had him against the door of the limo and left finger imprints on his waist. There was some hair-pulling, which would've been a definite no in Hanzo's book had he been sober, and mild hitting, but nothing too worth noting. When the guy finished, the limo slowed to a stop outside of his house and Hanzo all but kicked him out the minute he got his clothes on.</p><p>Hanzo rolled down the window in annoyance after the man knocked on it and leaned out. "So, can we do this again sometime?"</p><p>Leaning out the window, Hanzo shrugged and flipped his hair back. "I will think about it." When the man leaned in for a kiss, Hanzo leaned back in and rolled up the window, tapping the partition to signal his driver to go.</p><p>The drive back to his hotel would be another pointless hour or so drive, so he took the opportunity to pass the time in one of the only other ways he could: drinking. His limo's cooler wasn't limited to just bottles of champagne, he'd also stashed a bottle of Vodquila there when Genji was busy. His younger brother hated his drinking and preferred he stuck to low ABV liquors, and got rid of most of his bottles any time they traveled. However, he left for the club thirty minutes earlier than usual just so he could buy this and store it in his limo while Genji did...whatever it was Genji does. </p><p>Normally, he'd drink something like this to forget something, but tonight? He just wanted to blackout so time would go faster. It was much, much easier this way. He'd have a hangover in the morning, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle.</p>
<hr class="hr3"/><p>Genji woke up with a start when he heard the door to his suite open. He gently shook the brown-haired man next to him awake, or at least he tried to. He only got groans of annoyance and a muffled "not now, darlin'".</p><p>"Jesse..." Genji whispered, trying his best to wake up the man beside him once more. "You have to wake up!"</p><p>"Do ya realize what time it is?" Jesse grumbled, his southern drawl laying on a bit thicker than usual.</p><p>"It's my brother." Genji sighed as Jesse sat up to look at him.</p><p>"Shit. I ain't gotta leave do I?"</p><p>"No, not yet. I may need some help if he's too drunk to do anything." Genji gently kissed his lover's cheek as he got out of bed and put on some sweats and a tee. Jesse, on the other hand, didn't bother with a shirt and only put on his jeans. When they both stepped out of the bedroom and into the general area of the suite, they found Hanzo passed out face down, shirtless, and barefoot a few feet away from the door. "Oh, Hanzo..." Genji sat down beside him to gently turn him onto his side with his head in his lap.</p><p>"How the hell does he even get in like that?" Jesse questioned as he kept a slight distance and watched.</p><p>"There's a service entrance that no one uses. It's right next to the service elevator that goes straight to our floor and, well, you've seen how close the elevator is to our room. He always makes sure to pick hotels that grants him that ability so he can do this." Genji shook his head and sighed. "I wish he wouldn't do this, but-"</p><p>Genji's sentence was cut short by soft laughing that emitted from Hanzo. He was still clearly out of it, but he could move (barely) and was laughing. <i>"Hey Genji! Hi strange person!"</i> Hanzo drunkenly rambled in Japanese as he tried to sit up for himself only to collapse back against Genji. <i>"We should sleep together.."</i></p><p>"Uh," Jesse wasn't sure how to respond. He understood most of Hanzo's words, especially the last part. If anything, it caught him off guard and wasn't sure an appropriate response, or if he should've bothered saying anything.</p><p>"Hey, Jesse?" Genji spoke up as he tried to bring Hanzo to his feet. "Mind helping me get him to the bathroom? We have two minutes before he vomits."</p><p>Jesse rushed to the other side of Hanzo and grabbed his arm, helping Genji walk him to the bathroom. <i>"You smell nice."</i> Hanzo laughed, somehow putting most of his weight on Jesse while stumbling between him and Genji.</p><p>"Thanks." Jesse wasn't uncomfortable with the comment, he thought it was kinda sweet considering the kind of person Hanzo was. He didn't know him personally, but Genji explained he'd never approve of their relationship and planned to have a fancy dinner so the two could meet. It was mostly so he could convince Hanzo to approve of Jesse, to which the cowboy didn't mind, but he didn't want to force a friendship with his boyfriend's brother. But drunk like this? They'd probably get along fine.</p><p>When they reached the bathroom, Genji and Jesse managed to set Hanzo down beside the toilet gently. For a moment, all he did was smile at Jesse while Genji held his hair back and soon enough, he was hunched over the toilet throwing up. "I take it he does this a lot more than I woulda guessed because that timing was perfect." the cowboy remarked to which Genji nodded.</p><p>"It's a wonder he hasn't killed his liver yet. And don't worry, he won't remember any of this."</p><p>"I'm sure." Jesse quickly turned around when he heard a strange scampering sound just outside the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the two identical spirit dragons standing outside the door watching. "There's more of 'em?"</p><p>"More of what?" Genji sounded exhausted, but most of the exhaustion in his tone was out of concern for his brother. He briefly looked over his shoulder to see what Jesse was looking at then returned his attention to Hanzo. "Oh, Kenji and Tomo? They're Hanzo's. They can tell when Hanzo's sick but they try not to come out when new people are around. They're really friendly like Soba though."</p><p>When Hanzo finally stopped throwing up, he weakly managed to flush the toilet on his own and sit back on his knees. "Kenji. Tomo." he was still a bit out of it, but he heard Genji mention the spirit dragons and called to them. They were a bit wary of Jesse at first, but they both ran in and climbed up to Hanzo's shoulders as Genji pulled his hair to one side. He gently scratched their heads and forced himself to stand on his own, although Genji still assisted.</p><p>"Sorry about this, Jesse. You can stay the night. Maybe you two can formally meet over breakfast? Depending on how he feels."</p><p>"It's no problem." Jesse shrugged and returned to the bed he and Genji shared while Genji walked Hanzo to the other room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I needed to do this. It's still a concept but I blame my taste in music for this ever happening.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hangover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse was the first one awake and took the opportunity to order room service. A part of him felt bad about it since he wasn't paying, but Genji told him once before it was okay to order whatever he wanted. Even with permission, it didn't change the fact he felt like he was taking advantage of the younger Shimada. In an attempt to make a good impression, though, he ordered enough food for everyone, including the spirit dragons. Once the food arrived, Jesse cleared off the small coffee table in the living area of the suite and set it up so that the food was in the middle and there were plate settings around for everyone.</p><p>The next to wake up was Genji and, upon smelling the food, he exited the bedroom and stepped into the general area to admire Jesse's little setup. "You didn't have to do all of this."</p><p>“Mornin’ pumpkin.” He kissed Genji’s cheek and held him by the waist. “I figure maybe if I get breakfast together, that’ll start things off right.”</p><p>“It's...a nice effort." Genji sounded unsure but he smiled at his boyfriend and sat on the floor at the small table and began eating. "I've been meaning to ask you about something..."</p><p>"You know you can ask me anything." Jesse sat on the floor beside him but didn't touch any of the food yet.</p><p>"What if..." Genji's words trailed off with his uncertainty and he rushed to fill his mouth with as much food as possible so he could delay the conversation a little more. Once he swallowed all he could at that given moment, he rested his head on Jesse's shoulder. "What if I wanted to race? I know it's dangerous, especially to novices, but you could teach me! You're an excellent driver and I'm sure I can learn quickly from you!"</p><p>"No, Genji!" Jesse raised his voice a little more than intended and immediately regretted it. Genji was enthusiastic about his question and he could feel the Shimada's excitement die the minute he raised his voice. "I'm sorry, Genji, it's just...ya can't just teach someone to race like that. I also don't want you to get involved with the different factions an' shit. A lot of 'em ain't too nice an' if ya go into a race blind, a rival is bound to fuck ya over. An' I ain't tryin' to lose ya over somethin' so petty."</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>"Listen, I can show ya how to drive and maybe enter a low-level race. Someplace where there ain't any crews and factions and shit, okay?"</p><p>Genji's face lit up once again and he wrapped his arms around the man next to him. "Thank you, Jesse!"</p>
<hr class="hr3"/><p>Hanzo stirred in his bed, trying his hardest to stay asleep but the constant pounding in his head made him want to jump out of a moving car. He knew he'd been drinking the previous night, but he didn't think it was <em>that</em> much. But based on the pounding headache and the fact he hardly remembered anything after meeting some older socialite at the bar, he clearly had more than he'd thought. He didn't even remember getting back to the hotel, let alone his bed. But it was a good sign either way because it meant he wasn't drugged and kidnapped. However, with how badly his head was hurting, he almost would've preferred being kidnapped and having his kidney sold on the black market.</p><p>When he eventually forced himself out of bed, he dragged his feet to the bathroom and hesitated. He could smell food and hear voices, but with how much pain he was in, he may as well be hallucinating. Ignoring everything else, he turned on the shower before leaning over the toilet and vomiting or at least trying to. His stomach was practically empty at this point and he spent a minute or so dry heaving. When he finished, he stripped and got into the shower, allowing the warm water to run over his head. For a moment, it put his headache at ease, but only for a moment.</p><p>The minute Hanzo stepped out of the shower, the throbbing pain returned and nearly brought him to his knees. His vision blurred and he felt the urge to start dry heaving again even though that helped nothing. Even trying to get dressed agitated him and he didn't even bother to dry his hair. All he did was tie it up in a messy, wet bun and hoped for the best. Before leaving the bedroom, he looked around for his dark-tinted aviators and put them on. He wasn't too worried about the sunlight while inside since he figured Genji would've closed the curtains, but that didn't mean he also turned off the lights.</p><p>Upon stepping out into the general living area, Hanzo noticed Genji playfully feeding an unknown man food from his plate while Soba sat on the male's shoulder. The two seemed happy as far as he was concerned, and he didn't necessarily care. He simply ignored the couple and went to the minibar, searching for even a drop of alcohol. Sadly, all that was inside were cans of soda, and a brand Hanzo hated of all things. "Genji, where is the beer?" It wasn't really beer he was searching for, but he figured he'd start with lighter alcohol as to not trigger a lecture from his younger brother.</p><p>Genji and his lover both turned to Hanzo, watching as he looked through the minibar and the younger Shimada laughed nervously. "Hanzo, I got rid of it while you were gone last night."</p><p>"Why?" Hanzo closed the minibar and began searching through the cabinets and even the other coolers. <i>'There has to be something...'</i> he thought to himself.</p><p>"You can't cure a hangover with alcohol, Anija." When Genji spoke, Hanzo shut his eyes and rested his head against the fridge door. "Why don't I get you some coffee instead?"</p><p>"Don't bother." He grumbled. "Enjoy your company." </p><p>"Please, join us! I want you to meet my new boyfriend!"</p><p><i>'This will only last a week, I'm sure.'</i> "Fine." Before Hanzo could even sit down beside his brother, he looked to the man on the other side of him. He got a bad feeling about him, but he wasn't bad looking. His hair was messy, probably from last night, and his beard wasn't too unkempt. His body was rather hairy, but somehow Hanzo found himself drawn to that. Then his attention was drawn to his smile, something he could've sworn he's seen before. The scent of cheap cigars and whiskey that radiated from this man screamed he was probably a one night stand of some sort but he highly doubted that.</p><p>"Nice to meet you." When the man stood and held out his hand to him, Hanzo removed his glasses and stared at him as if he finally realized where he knew him from.</p><p>"Jesse McCree...?" </p><p>"Yeah, you've heard of me I take it?"</p><p>"Genji," Hanzo started, not taking his eyes off of the other man. "Go to my room."</p><p>"But Hanzo-" Genji started but immediately stopped talking and did as he was told when Hanzo shot him a glare. </p><p>"What do you want?" Hanzo was cold and despite his throbbing headache, he kept his eyes on the man in front of him. "You already know who I am, and I can't help but feel you getting to my brother is no accident. The minute I find out this is a scam to fund your utterly psychotic racing career, I will-"</p><p>"Easy there, Hanzo." Jesse held up his hands innocently. "I know I got a few warrants out for me, but I promise I'd never hurt Genji like that. I actually like 'im a lot."</p><p>"How long have you been seeing him?"</p><p>"Three months just about."</p><p>Hanzo's expression softened and his anger turned to laughter. "You are joking? Three months? Genji hardly keeps a boyfriend around for a week. What makes you so special? You are a criminal! For all I know you stalked us and molded yourself into something he wanted just so you could get close enough to steal something from me. I want you to leave and never come near my brother again."</p><p>"Now that ain't fair! You barely even know me!"</p><p>"I know enough to know I don't want my brother getting himself killed because of you." Hanzo turned his back to him as he went towards the bedroom, not bothering to give Jesse a chance to reply.</p><p>Genji was sitting on the bed staring at the floor. When Hanzo slammed the door, he flinched but didn't bother looking up at his older brother. "What did you plan on doing with your life?" Hanzo's tone wasn't cold, but Genji could pick up on that small hint of annoyance he tried to hide.</p><p>"Hanzo, I already have decent work."</p><p>"Yes, but McCree?"</p><p>"We're adults, Hanzo. I only stay with you because I'm worried about you. That doesn't give you the right to dictate my love life!"</p><p>Hanzo rubbed his forehead and leaned against the door, sliding his hand down from his forehead to cover his eyes afterward. "Genji, I wouldn't intervene if I didn't think he was bad for you. He is going to hurt you or get you killed! Men like that don't care about anyone but themselves. How much money have you given him already?"</p><p>"Why is that any of your business?!" Genji stood up, giving Hanzo a death glare of sorts.</p><p>"Just answer the question."</p><p>There was a long silence between the two and when Hanzo uncovered his eyes to look at his younger brother was when the latter replied. "He pays me. That's how we met." There was another moment of uncomfortable silence. "You were at a concert or something so I went to a local diner. He saw my sketches for work and asked me to help him design a car for one of his upcoming races. I accepted the job and after working together for a while, we fell in love. He's a good guy, Anija. I don't know what your nightlife friends told you, but I promise it isn't true."</p><p>"I want him gone, Genji." He knew the man wouldn't leave that easy, especially if what his brother said was true. "I want the best for you."</p><p>"Do you?" Genji snapped back. "You come back drunk every night, sometimes with some strange man you never even see again! I spend more time taking care of you than anything else, and you wonder why my relationships have failed. Jesse is the only one who can handle me not being able to see him every day because what he does also keeps us apart. You have had more of a negative impact on me than Jesse ever could, and if you can't accept that then I should leave." </p><p>When Genji approached him, Hanzo stepped aside to allow him to leave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some of this was written on a phone. Whoops! Sorry if it's short.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Remorse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You alright?" Jesse question as he leaned against the hotel's brick exterior while smoking a cigarette. He scrunched his face in annoyance since it wasn't his favorite thing to smoke, but it helped with the urge. He took another quick drag before giving up and tossing it to the ground. "Ya ain't said a word since we came outside."</p><p>"I'm fine, Jesse." Genji sounded distant and tired as he sat with his knees up to his chest. Even though he did his best to hide it, there was no doubt that he was furious. Hanzo had an entire life to himself, a career, the opportunity to love whoever he wanted without anyone to get in the way. Why couldn't he let his younger brother be happy? Especially after everything he's given up and done for him, it wasn't right. But he still felt guilty for losing his temper with Hanzo the way that he did and began to wonder about his new boyfriend.</p><p>All the work he did for him was conducted through encrypted messages and secret meetings. As he watched Jesse from the ground at the current moment, he noticed the man lower his head just enough to cover his face with his hat any time hotel security or a random cop came by. Genji was already aware of Jesse's warrants, but he never realized how they might affect their relationship until Hanzo's lecture and the fact they constantly have to try and avoid cameras and cops. It was tiresome and made him begin to wonder if this relationship was worth the trouble.</p><p>"You seem awfully quiet for once, sure nothin's botherin' you?"</p><p>"Don't we have to go to the loading dock for your car?" Genji sighed, hoping to change the subject. It'd come up in due time, he was sure, but for now, he needed to get his mind off of his argument with Hanzo.</p><p>"Ashe hasn't called yet. Wouldn't surprise me if she ran off with it." Jesse snorted. "That thing's a beaut, Genj. Handles like a dream an' the speed on 'er!"</p><p>"I've seen you drive it before, remember?" Genji laughed and shook his head. "I'm glad you enjoy it."</p><p>"Ever thought about designin' for the whole crew?" Genji wondered if this question meant things were going to turn out as badly as Hanzo implied they would. At the same time, he felt as if there was nothing to worry about, and maybe it was a simple job proposition. "Don't worry, we each got our own cash from the races we run. One thing the Deadlock gang doesn't do is rip off the people who design an' build their cars an' bikes. They're deathly serious 'bout 'em." With that sentence, Genji's overthinking came to a halt and he felt relieved, mostly. </p><p>"Well, they would have to approach me themselves. I won't do it just because you asked me to."</p><p>"I ain't askin'." Jesse brought his phone out of his pocket and checked the home screen. No messages, no missed calls, nothing. "Truthfully I was hopin' you'd say no."</p><p>"Why? You want to be the only one with a fancy car?" Genji said playfully as he stood up and dusted the dirt off the back of his jeans. "Besides, they're your crew. You're one of the founding members!"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>When Jesse finally decided to speak up, his tone was more serious and practically scared his boyfriend. "Foundin' member don't mean a damn thing when ya ain't the one callin' all the shots." His phone rang at just the right time, breaking whatever tension was about to develop between him and Genji. "About damn time, Ashe! The hell took ya so long?!"</p><p><i>"Let's just say we were inconvenienced by the authorities. It's handled and your car's fine."</i> The woman's voice spoke on the other end of the line before dropping the call.</p><p>"Let's go." Jesse sounded both agitated and distant, and Genji picked up on that.</p><p>The tension that was growing prior to the phone call reached its peak, and Genji wasn't sure how to break it. All he could do was follow Jesse to the nearby alleyway where they left the motorcycle Jesse technically stole the previous night. At first, he was a little reluctant to get on behind Jesse since so many thoughts began running around his head. What if they got caught? What if he got arrested with Jesse? Hanzo would definitely bail him out, but he'd give him an earful about how he shouldn't run around the country with someone like McCree.</p><p>Despite his reputation, and Hanzo's beliefs, Jesse was gentle and made sure not to cause too much mayhem with Genji around. The only exceptions were when the two were strictly business partners and nothing more. There had been many instances where Genji witnessed Jesse cause brawls in shopping centers just to shoplift for the thrill of it. His excuse at the time was 'old habits die hard'. For the most part, Genji understood but after a few meetings in mall food courts, he began to call the man out on his criminal behavior since his reputation was also at stake. The funny thing was, he listened, and that's how the two fell in love with each other. </p><p>But that wasn't something he could confess to Hanzo. Jesse was still a criminal. Maybe he wasn't as much of a thief anymore, with the exception of this one instance, but he still raced. He was still a danger to the public as far as anyone was concerned. But to a lot of artists in the music industry, he was their muse. The only one who hated him, to Genji's knowledge, was Hanzo and he didn't understand why. At least, not entirely.</p><p>Becoming lost in his thoughts again, Genji tightly held on to Jesse's waist and rested his head against his back. Jesse hardly drove fast and he kept to side streets to keep from being caught, but that didn't change the fact Genji was still scared for him. They still ran the risk of getting caught the minute they got onto the main street to get to the docks, but Jesse knew the area was mostly private property owned by none other than Ashe.</p><p>When they arrived at the loading docks, the place was crawling with gang members and their signature yellow bandanas with 'Deadlock Rebels' and the gang's image on them in white. As Jesse slowed down to pull over next to a particular cargo ship, Genji could feel the piercing glares of various gang members as they stared at him. Even Soba felt uncomfortable and began to stir under his shirt.</p><p>"About time ya got here Jesse. I was debatin' on takin' your ride for a little spin." A white-haired woman spoke as she leaned against the cargo ship with her arms folded. She had the same southern drawl as Jesse, Genji noted, but not as warm and welcoming. When she locked eyes with Genji, a devious grin crept onto her face. "You gonna introduce me to your new friend? You know how I feel about outsiders."</p><p>"Maybe later, Ashe," Jesse muttered as stepped inside, Genji following close behind.</p><p>Ashe rolled her eyes and followed the two inside, not taking her eyes off of Genji. "You know the rules."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know, Ashe!" Jesse snapped back as he examined his car. "He ain't a threat if that's what you're worried about."</p><p>"Maybe he ain't, but that don't change the rules 'round here."</p><p>Jesse sighed and popped the hood to the car just to make sure Ashe was true to her word about it being untouched. "Name's Genji Shimada. Happy? Now don't go askin' 'im any favors."</p><p>"The auto designer?" Ashe could hardly contain her excitement. "Well, well, well, you always knew how to find 'em. Welcome to the Deadlock Rebels. Only the most elite street racin' team in existence."</p><p>"Second to Junkertown's crew." Jesse snickered from under the hood. Once he closed it, he wiped his hands on his jeans and leaned against the front of the car. "He ain't here to join anyway. Just came with me to get my car is all."</p><p>"For now, Jesse. With him on our team, we'll be unbeatable!" Ashe cooed as she winked at Genji, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. "The invitation's always open."</p><p>"An' it's gonna stay that way, 'cause he ain't joinin'! You want a tech around so damn bad, go an' find one yourself!" Jesse nodded towards the passenger seat, holding Ashe's glare. "Get in, Genji."</p><p>Genji didn't hesitate to do as he was told. He could sense the tension between the two racers, and wanted to get away from it as quickly as possible. Ashe held her head high and scoffed. "You're only second in command t'me. Meanin' I'd watch who I'm gettin' smart with if I were you."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Jesse waved his hand as if dismissing everything she said while walking towards the driver's side. "You ain't kicked me out or killed me yet, makes me wonder if all ya got are empty threats."</p><p>"We'll see about that, Jesse." Ashe hummed, watching as he entered the sleek, red hovercar and drove off.</p>
<hr class="hr3"/><p>Hanzo sighed and lied back on the bed. He knew it was a bad idea to let Genji walk out like that, but there wasn't much he could do. Between the pounding the headache and the fact his younger brother did have a point, letting him go was the only logical thing. Besides, he knew he was a mess. A drunken, arrogant, potentially oversexed mess, and yet his brother did everything he could to stay by him. A lot of that included turning down contracts with major manufacturers simply because they wouldn't permit him to follow Hanzo on his tours. And how does he repay him? By harshly criticizing his latest fling despite that being the one good thing to happen to the younger Shimada that didn't conflict with with the brothers' inconsistent traveling schedule.</p><p>The thought of calling his brother to apologize crossed his mind, but so did the thought of his brother never forgiving him. It was a risk he wasn't quite ready to take. At least, not unless Genji decided not to come back to the hotel. Hanzo shrugged it off as if the idea never came to mind and decided to send his brother a text that he'd be out late again tonight. He didn't expect Genji to bother opening it, so he set his phone down beside him on the bed and sat up.</p><p>Almost immediately after, his phone started buzzing and "<i>🌸Lauren🌸 wants to video chat!</i>" flashed across his screen. A part of him didn't want to answer, but she was his best friend. And she always had something entertaining to do that didn't involve getting drunk and having sex. Deciding not to keep her waiting any longer, Hanzo answered the video call.</p><p>"Nē, Hanzo!" the young woman greeted cheerfully as she held up two wigs in front of the camera, completely blocking her face. Both were about shoulder length, but one was black with subtle waves while the other was straight and blonde with bubblegum pink streaks throughout it. "Which should I wear for my birthday party tomorrow? I just bought these two really cute bodycon dresses to go with that pair of heels you bought me when you were last in Japan. Whichever wig you pick determines the dress I wear."</p><p>"Maybe just go with your natural hair for once?" Hanzo hesitated, not sure what to expect after he spoke.</p><p>All Lauren did was throw down both of her wigs in frustration, her glasses nearly falling off of her face in the process. She then held the ends of her hair in her hands in front of the camera, putting the brown coils completely in view. "This? Just attend my party with my hair like this?!"</p><p>"I don't see the problem."</p><p>"You know how my manager is, Hanzo. Even though it's MY birthday party, it's still an event in his eyes where I have to maintain a certain image." She went silent for a moment, and Hanzo could see the sadness she tried to hide. "Don't get me wrong, if I had anyone else for a manager, I'd gladly embrace the <em>real</em> me. Sadly I can't defy him or his rules." She shrugged it off and quickly returned to her original preppy mood. "We can discuss that another day, you look like shit."</p><p>"Long nights lead to even worse mornings..."</p><p>"Ugh, don't tell me you're hungover <em>again</em>? I thought I told you about getting drunk so often?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you once you end up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning."</p><p>"What can I say? I'm trying."</p><p>"Well, not hard enough!" She scoffed. For a few seconds, she looked down, away from the camera as if she were doing something. Once she looked back up, she grinned and rested her head on her hand with her elbow on a desk that was out of view. "Doesn't matter, we're going shopping for outfits for my party tomorrow. Well, shopping for you at least. I'm having a themed afterparty that my manager doesn't know about and I know for a fact you don't own anything that matches the theme."</p><p>"Lauren-"</p><p>"Nope! I already called for my driver to come pick me up, and then we'll make our way to you. And then, we are going shopping. You will not argue with me on this! We haven't seen each other in a long ass time! I miss hanging out with you and Genji."</p><p>"About Genji..." Hanzo's words trailed off as he hesitated to speak to her about the argument he just had with his brother. "We had a dispute of sorts."</p><p>"Oh?" She tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. "We can discuss it when I get there, then. Don't forget to bring Kenji and Tomo in the meantime. I'm sure they miss me too."</p><p>"How could they not? You feed them more junk food than they could ever need!"</p><p>In Lauren's background, a car horn could be heard. She looked down at something on the desk once more and stood up, tilting the camera upwards toward her face. "My ride's here. Try to at least look sorta decent before I get there? Don't forget, bring my babies! Okay, love you!" She blew a kiss into the camera. "I'll see you when I get there."</p><p>The call ended and Hanzo reluctantly got up and began looking for something decent to wear. At first he considered just a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, but he wasn't going to chance Lauren making him change. He decided to deal with his clothes later and blow dry the rest of the moisture out of his hair. Unsurprisingly, though, the minute he turned on the blow-dryer, he heard rustling coming from the dog beds where Kenji and Tomo usually slept and noticed blue flashes of light disappear out of the bedroom. He let out a soft chuckle and made a mental note to give them something to eat to settle down some before taking them out with Lauren.</p><p>He shrugged and went about drying his hair, doing his best to ignore the noise coming from the main living area. Once he finished and turned off the blow-dryer, he rushed into the living room and noticed the mess. There were scraps of eggs and toast crumbs all over the table and a broken carafe leaking coffee onto the white carpeting below. The color drained from Hanzo's face as he watched his two spirit dragons fighting over what seemed to be the last biscuit from the breakfast he completely forgot about.</p><p><i>"What have you two done...?"</i> he muttered in Japanese. The spirit dragons seemingly heard him as they looked in his direction and immediately scampered under the table, dropping the biscuit and knocking around a few broken plates in the process. "You both are going to be the death of me!" He rubbed his temples and sighed before picking up the biscuit and breaking it in half. "We're going out in public, so try to behave." He knelt down and handed each dragon a half of the biscuit.</p><p>"Now, this mess..." Hanzo shook his head and began picking up the larger fragments of glass and porcelain, tossing them into the small trash bin at the end of the table. He then swept the smaller fragments, as well as food crumbs, into the bin using a nearby cloth that was undoubtedly left by the room service that brought the food. Once he finished cleaning as much of the mess as possible, he went back into his bedroom and noticed the missed call and unread text from Lauren letting him know she was five minutes away. He responded with a text that read "service entrance" and threw his phone back onto the bed and began rummaging through his clothes yet again for something to wear.</p>
<hr class="hr3"/><p>Lauren twirled her hair around her finger as she browsed social media, only glancing at the text that popped up on her screen. "You don't happen to know where the service entrance for this hotel is, do you?" she questioned, hardly looking up from her phone in the slightest.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I do not." The omnic driver replied. "I can research it for you. Is there any particular reason you ask, Miss Fujiwara?"</p><p>"Lauren." She sighed and looked up at the omnic through the partition. "But yes, Hanzo suggests we wait for him there."</p><p>"Very well, Miss Fujiwara."</p><p>"Again, please, call me <em>Lauren</em>."</p><p>"Mr. Takagi insisted I call you <i>Miss Fujiwara</i> or <i>Yuna</i> if you feel that's too formal."</p><p>"Are you fucking-" she dropped her phone onto the floor of the limo and sat up with a clear look of anger and disgust. With a deep breath, she stopped from having a complete outburst and laughed softly to herself. With a grin, she leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. "You know what? That's okay. It's fine, really. <i>Miss Fujiwara</i> is perfect." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice that she could tell the omnic didn't pick up on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly hope I used "Nē" properly, if not please don't hesitate to correct me on this! Respectfully of course. I did read it was a greeting as well as something added to the end of sentences meaning along the lines of "right?", but I'm using it as greeting.<br/>Anyways, I cut this chapter a bit shorter than intended (SORRY!) but I hope it's decent nonetheless. ^^'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>